This invention relates to containers for storing contact lenses which may be of either a hard or a soft composition.
It is well known that hard contact lenses have been used in the industry for years. However, in recent years a relatively new contact lens has been introduced to the market that is produced from a soft, pliable material which is hydrophilic in nature.
It will be appreciated that proper care of these contact lenses is necessary to preclude any contamination which may be caused by foreign substances being absorbed into, or carried by, the lens. Accordingly, it is imperative that the user of soft contact lenses be provided with means to disinfect such lenses. Therefore, it is generally recommended that a complete and effective cleansing of the soft plastic contact lenses must be carried out on a regular basis. One general way to cleanse the soft plastic contact lenses, is to place them in a first closure which contains a saline solution that is compatible with the fluid constituents found in the human eye. This first closure may then be placed in a second vessel of water which is brought to the boiling point so that the soft contact lenses inside the first closure are properly cleansed.
It is well known that there are many different types of containers available in the marketplace which are intended for use in storing and carrying contact lenses. In the case of soft contact lenses, these containers, which may be subjected to heat during a cleansing process, are generally rather large and bulky. Also, such prior art soft contact lens containers were generally complicated in construction.